prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Hati - The Winter Wolf
THIS HAS NOTHING TO FUCKING DO WITH THE HAITI EARTHQUAKE. STOP ASKING. Hati - The Winter Wolf is a shitty update released during January 2011 by Jagex. It involves killing some wolf who terrorizes the Fremennik town of Rellekka by killing worthless pures at the north-eastern Rock Crabs. Hati is a Troll in case you didn't realise, and its appearence pissed off the following *Pures, because now they have to babysit their bots at Rock Crabs, in case they get crashed by Hati. *AchievementTards, because it drops double-XP giving gloves. *Wolf Mask owners, because people can now get a better looking one for free. *K'ril Tsutsaroth, because Hati is slightly higher level. He got his revenge, though. See how I mentioned Hati dropping double-XP gloves? Well thats the main selling point of the update, lots of free exp. No one gave a shit about everything else. Merchants also got another excuse to go on a rampage, buying out every fucking rune and potion in sight, because they didn't just get 10 Divine Spirit Shield alternatives a week back. Tell us a bit more ok? I got 5 more minutes before class. Hati itself was designed to be hunted by a group of medium-to-high players, because for some pointless reason, Hati's combat level was 654. Before you put in an offer for 40 Saradomin Brews, you really should know that 454 of those combat levels come from having around 15,000 HP. Other than that it hits 200 or so with melee and 60 or so with magic, low enough to be a joke to most people but high enough to fuck up some pures. Sadly no combat exp is gained from fighting Hati, which is a bit shit as it generally means theres no reason to fight it again once you've got the wolf mask and gloves, which are a 100% drop. On release day, there was a shitload of people camped at its respawn spot, and destroyed it in seconds on respawn. Those with rubbish connection speeds lagged right through Hati's absurdly long health bar. Once you've got the drops, you bugger off and start using up the double XP gloves, ignoring Hati for its entire lifespan as a seasonal event. You might use the Barbarian Village - Rellekka teleport a few times, mind. People with a brain criticised the update as exhausting its uses far too quickly. They were correct. Trivia, 'cos the article isn't long enough otherwise. * Hati can be lured to the Rock crabs fairly easily, however it requires Hati to be at the tree stumps just south of them. If it spawns in the trees you might as well just forget it. *Dumb people think that the gloves last 10 hours, instead of having a set XP limit like Stealing Creation items. If some plank with these gloves tries crashing you at Rock Lobsters, Mummies etc., tell them they're wasting their gloves by competing with you. 87% hop rate. *Because Jagex literally can't do anything right, they managed to glitch up the login servers so that no one could log in. In the meantime idiots enjoyed spamming the forums with speculations that Jagex have shut down RuneScape. Or maybe it was K'ril taking his revenge for being beaten CB-Level wise by a fucking wolf. *Interestingly people have until May 10 to use up their Hati gloves. Jagex seem to have learned that Bonus XP Weekends don't work because merchants buy out every single item in the game ruining it for everyone. They ain't gonna keep relentlessly hoarding blood runes for 4 months, are they? Hater It has been reported that Hati has been seen " Hatin' " on low leveled noobs. On several occasions Hater Hati chooses to attack lower levels in the attacking mob. Despite this being a justifiable defensive technique, players have accused Hati of attacking players "not cuz" of their level but "cuz" of their race, often pointing to Hati's own appearance as mimicing the garb of the KKK. Hati, to his own defence maintains that he cannot help his appearance and that in fact it is the players who accuse him of misdoings that are in fact the racists. He also maintains that in reverse discrimination all the white wolves have been moved to white wolf mountain on account of affirmative action. He accuses Mexicans desert wolves of taking all the good jobs from hard working American Runescape wolves